


pure desire

by xhh



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhh/pseuds/xhh





	pure desire

易烊千玺有意无意的在liao蹭他，眼眸在半昏的灯光下映照出gou人的水光。

此刻他的舌头被吸吮的小舌猩红，在他微张的唇缝里露出一点尖，如同夜色里一抹盛开的玫瑰。而这gou人而不自知的本人，在他的fumo下轻轻低yin了一声，脖颈曲卷成好看的弧度，莹白的肌肤被染上一点粉色。

 

易烊千玺和他是在酒吧认识的。

其实也算不上认识，不过是今天朋友告诉他PD酒吧里有个勾人的上等货色。王俊凯在外界一向在圈子里被夸做器大活好颜值高，自然也是眼界极高，平常货色也入不了他的眼。眼下听到朋友谈到那人两眼放光，心里多少有些新鲜。

 

朋友似乎是来过很多次了，一路和不少人打了招呼，应侍生带着他们坐在半开放的包间里，端了几杯酒离开了。

他等的百无聊赖，那家伙是什么勾人货色他不知道，他总之是知道这人架子大的很，全场人都在等他，他到不着急。

正想着，他点燃了一支烟，火光颤颤微微亮起来的时候，全场的灯熄灭了。几秒的黒寂后，一束冷冽的白光从上空打下来，明亮的白色光和他手里的火光呼应，在黑色的酒吧里遥遥相合。

一只光裸的小腿从黑暗中，缓缓探进光亮里。

紧接着，一个身影融进光束里，随着音乐扭动身躯。

王俊凯要站起来的动作做了一半，又坐回沙发里。他弹了弹烟灰，凑过头去洗了一口，缓缓吐着烟圈。

随着音乐的节奏，他的身体随着节奏摆动，时而快时而慢，在鼓点变快的时候他做了几个大框架的动作，然后右臂高高举起，屁股微微撅起——其实足够明显，然后手顺着不存在的轨迹从空中滑到脸颊，又顺着侧脸的轮廓极为色情的滑下去。

但是这样色情的动作做出来并不让人觉得低俗，相反，他本人脸上因为灯光而清晰可见的冷淡、清冷的表情被无限放大，那种禁欲的气息和他的舞动一起揉杂在一个人身上，就显得他脱俗、不可玷污。

王俊凯注意到这个人的下巴始终高高抬起，因此他的眼睛也是微眯的，有些迷离的注视着空气中的某一点。

也许他的眼眸会是淡一点的、像是小猫的茶玻璃色。可能被操的时候，眼尾就沾上一点猩红，然后酝酿着欲望，勾着人心。

他这样想着，手里不自觉掐上烟把，目光又在他身上来回游荡。

这是王俊凯才意识到他没有穿鞋子。

他的脚趾有点长，随着动作抬起来的时候，兴许是因为使着力气，脚背和脚趾都紧紧绷着，青紫色的动脉血管在光的曝露下清晰可见。

这让王俊凯心脏突然跳动了几下。

 

与此同时，他意识到自己对着这人起了反应。

台上的人因为跳舞，解开两颗扣子的红色仙鹤丝绸衬衫领口大开，精致的锁骨和项链都露了出来。偶尔被动作带起的衣角露出一截白皙精瘦的腰身又让他无可抑制的想着当这截腰被握住的样子。

他烟抽到一半，回头去问朋友那人叫什么。朋友凑过来跟他说了几个字，他没听听清楚，努嘴示意他写下来。朋友一边拿出手机一边打字，“看清楚了哈，易、烊、千、玺。”

“行。”他把烟头碾灭，离开了酒吧。

刚才他看见易烊千玺离开了，跟着他上了楼。

天台上没有人，易烊千玺已经穿上了一件羽绒服，有点肥，假如他没有紧紧裹住自己，风就能从缝隙里吹进去。

他走过去，做到易烊千玺旁边，离得近了可以看清楚，易烊千玺细长的小腿在半空瞎摆，可笑王俊凯竟然觉得这也很好看。

“易烊千玺？”

被提名的人回过头来看他，可能是没想到别人会叫他的名字，也或许是这个地方鲜少有人来，他总归是有点错愕。

于是现在的易烊千玺又和台上的那个人有些不一样。台上他有些睥睨天下的冷艳气势，这时候他表现的又有一点像一个未入世事的单纯少年，微微张着嘴巴，表现出对于在这里他看到他的意外感。

但是再深究一点，王俊凯就能看到他的眼睛里很快泛起那种胜券在握的感觉，那是一种常年被人捧在高处、放在手心的自信。

“是我。”

王俊凯一向不是个主动的人。但易烊千玺对他的吸引力无疑是不可忽视的。

他从兜里掏出一支烟点上，放在嘴边吸了几口。然后易烊千玺回过头问了他一句：“什么味道？”

“嗯？”他用鼻音问了一声，鼻腔里吐出不成形的白色烟圈。

“烟，”易烊千玺从宽大的羽绒服袖子里抠抠索索露出一根食指，长长的又白，停在他唇边几毫米的地方指着烟，眼眸聚起好奇，盯着他的嘴巴看。“什么味道？”

王俊凯突然伸出舌头舔了他的指尖一下，然后他撑在地上的手握住易烊千玺的纤细手腕，轻轻一扯，他们的距离突然从十几厘米变成几毫米，易烊千玺停滞住的鼻息余韵停留在他鼻头。他低着头，刚才吸的一口烟这时喷在易烊千玺的脸上。

“你自己尝一下。”

没等易烊千玺回答，他就衔住易烊千玺的唇珠吸吮了一下。察觉到易烊千玺没有抗拒，他扣住易烊千玺的后脑，手指插进他柔软的发丝里，撬开易烊千玺的唇瓣加深了这个吻。

王俊凯不喜欢和人接吻。但是易烊千玺的唇形太好看，他方才在夜色下那种无辜、好奇又充满引诱的眼神太致命，让王俊凯平白产生一股想要和他接吻冲动。

接吻的时候，他也能感受到自己身下的反应比刚才看他跳舞都要明显。

一吻结束，易烊千玺不知道什么时候勾住他的脖子，唇上是水光，眼角聚着迷离的神色，轻轻喘着气。

“什么味道？”王俊凯低头问他，带着调情的味道，意味明显。

易烊千玺抬头看他，慢慢恢复一丝清明，看了他几秒，突然露出一种璀璨的、单纯的、带着一点童真的笑容，“没尝够，还要。”

操。

王俊凯从心里骂了一句。

他早该知道这个人就不是看上去这么乖巧，像是幼儿园里的小孩，看着乖巧无比，可一旦撕下了伪装，魔鬼从纯洁的表面跑出来耀武扬威。

他们从酒吧附近的酒店订了一间房，领了房卡，王俊凯把易烊千玺半推进去，紧接着关上房门，他就把易烊千玺的上衣从衣角处撩起来卷到肩上。——他老就想这么干了。

然后他把手探进去捻易烊千玺的乳头，没捻几下乳头就硬起来，充血以后红彤彤的。易烊千玺嘴里溢出一点破碎的哼唧，被他以背后的姿势压在墙上看不清表情。王俊凯一面扯拉着他的乳头，一面带着他往里面走——不是易烊千玺不想走，实在是他腿软的要命。

但是他嘴上没闲住，一边哼唧一边仰起脖子，尝试着从余光里去看头顶上面的男人轮廓，“你好凶。”

“嗯？”王俊凯这时候已经把他推进浴室里，打开浴霸后灯火通明，他低头啃了一下易烊千玺的额角，“我哪里凶？”

说这他

发力揪了一下易烊千玺的乳头，惹得易烊千玺低吟了一声，他挣扎着回头，这次对上了王俊凯的眼睛，用委屈的神情看着他，“你好凶，这样扯我就很疼。”

王俊凯打开喷头调好水温，温水打湿了易烊千玺的一半衣服，湿浸浸的贴在他身上，充血的乳头隔着衣料被温水冲刷。王俊凯把头抵在易烊千玺的发旋上，一只手去扯易烊千玺湿了的裤子，伸手进去握住他的性器，极具技巧的撸动了几下，就感觉到易烊千玺在他怀里软了下来，不时舒适的呻吟几声，他凑到他耳边使坏，“这样还疼吗？”

“唔，不疼，再摸一摸，嗯……快一点。”

王俊凯颇有耐心的给他手淫，等到他射精以后，把易烊千玺的精液摸了一些在他胸膛上，然后他解开他的裤带把他的裤子褪下来，顺着丰满的臀瓣挤进臀缝一根手指，缓慢做着扩张。

易烊千玺能感觉到身后有硬邦邦的东西抵在他臀缝上，颇有蓄势待发的意味。

等到王俊凯觉得前戏做的差不多了，就解开自己的腰带，裤子脱下一点露出有些狰狞的性器。易烊千玺也感觉到了，一只手撑着墙等着他进来。

王俊凯迟迟不进。

易烊千玺等得不耐烦，回头用埋怨的眼神看了他一眼，伸手去摸王俊凯的性器。王俊凯捉住他胡乱在他小腹作乱的手放在他的性器上，易烊千玺就感到这家伙又涨了一些。王俊凯把性器抵在他的穴口，龟头进去一半的时候又突然停住了。易烊千玺被着时而天上时而地下的感觉搞的难受，抬起臀想要吞的更多一点，却被王俊凯制止了。

王俊凯声音有些沙哑，问他：“你成年了吗？”  
易烊千玺还在努力吞王俊凯的性器，听到这句话委屈的模样更甚，撇着嘴回头问他，“如果我说不，你就不做了？”

“那倒不是。”他听见王俊凯低低笑了一声，没来得及回答他的话，易烊千玺惊喘着握紧了拳头。王俊凯突然一记深顶，惹得他瞬间瘫麻。

“唔……好大，”易烊千玺伸手摸了摸小腹，感觉到自己的肚子又些臌胀，“你真的好大……”

他这句话娇嗔意味明显，王俊凯听了又深深一顶，然后抽插起来，“你不喜欢？”

囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音在水声里依然明显，啧啧作响也没掩盖住易烊千玺一声高过一声的呻吟。他的蝴蝶骨时而凸起，时而隐没，像是一只翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶。腰线在王俊凯每记深顶时都紧绷出诱人的弧度，在灯光的照应下淫色非常。

但他的表情，却始终在情动的模样里保持着一丝天真、好奇。他伸手去摸王俊凯的性器，感受它在他自己的身体里进进出出，一边呻吟一边问他，“那你舒服吗？”  
王俊凯又在他身体里来回抽插了数十下，狠狠掐住易烊千玺的腰，猛地一记深顶射了出来，同时易烊千玺也尖叫一声，被操射出来。

射精一波一波的快感余韵同时在两人脑海里不断放大，王俊凯在射精的几秒大脑空白后，注意到易烊千玺的脚趾蜷了起来，就像是他晚上跳舞时那样。

于是他莫名产生了几分满足感，低着头去咬易烊千玺的脖颈，“你猜哥哥爽不爽。”


End file.
